Guerra entre anjos
by Thai Belikov Cullen
Summary: O que você faria se a morte te seguisse? E se você se apaixonasse por ela? O que você faria se todos os seus segredos fosse revelados? E se você fosse a morte em pessoa? - POV Edward
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Estava escuro, apenas a lua iluminava a escuridão que nos envolvia, além de um fogo negro que brilhava levemente a nossa frente, tornando a escuridão com um tom a mais de crueldade. Era como se eu estivesse com uma venda em meus olhos que tampasse todos os meus sentidos e minha razão, eu não sabia por que eu estava fazendo isso, não havia motivo para tal coisa, mas eu era induzido a fazer pela batida de meu coração, que embora com um ritmo irregular pelo estresse, ainda batia, mas não era para me deixar vivo que ele batia, ele batia para protegê-la, e apenas a ela.


	2. Descobertas

Capitulo 1 – Diferente

Era um dia normal no "escritório", eu esperava para ser atendido pelo Chefe, para que ele me desse o nome de quem eu buscaria hoje. Estava um dia ensolarado, porém eu não podia sentir o calor em minha pele, mas eu podia ver o sol, o que era melhor.

_ Edward? – Tanya falou me tirando de meus devaneios – Pode entrar.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e me encaminhei até a porta girando a maçaneta.

_ Olá, Edward. Que prazer revê-lo aqui, meu filho – Disse Carlisle com um tom paternal.

_ Oi, Arcanjo, o prazer é todo meu – Eu disse mentindo, eu odiava ter que fazer meu trabalho, era terrível, mas necessário, isso era a única coisa que me consolava.

Eu não entendia porque tinha de ser eu a fazê-lo. Porém, toda vez que eu verbalizava minha pergunta alguém respondia "porque você é o Escolhido, Edward". Mas a verdade é que ninguém sabia quem era o verdadeiro Escolhido, todos falavam que era eu pelo fato de que eu não errava nem bobeava no meu trabalho sendo tão novo. Em geral anjos da morte são mais confusos quando nascem, eu nunca me senti confuso, em nenhum momento, desde que nasci sabia o porquê de eu ter sido criado, sabia o que fazer...

_ Que bom, porque hoje você tem um trabalho "interessante" – Ele riu e o som que saiu de seus lábios me fez estremecer. – Você buscará uma garota de 18 anos, Isabella, uma "capetinha", muito bonita, mas essa não terá passagem direta para o Descanso – Disse ele como se fosse verdade.

É, era assim que os superiores chamavam esse inferno, de "O Descanso", era como eles se referiam ao lugar para onde iam as almas das pessoas levadas por nós, anjos.

_ As "capetinhas" me dão menos trabalho, é fácil arranjar um poste para elas baterem o carro de luxo.

O pior é que era verdade, as pessoas menos bondosas eram mais fáceis de eu levar, não apenas por que era mais fácil arranjar um acidente fatal para elas, mas por que eu não me sentia cometendo uma injustiça, às vezes me sentia até mesmo fazendo justiça quando eram assassinos ou estupradores.

_ Aqui estão os dados de Isabella. Seja rápido e profissional, Edward, por favor. – Disse Carlisle em um tom que não dava espaço para contestar uma vírgula de sua fala.

_ Tudo bem – Eu sabia que ele estava aquilo só por rotina, Carlisle era um dos que mais acreditava que eu era o Escolhido, por isso era tão simpático comigo, por medo, ele tinha medo de lutar contra mim, medo de perder.

Para falar a verdade, _todos_ achavam que eu era o Escolhido. De acordo com as histórias, o escolhido será aquele que enxergará dentro do coração de uma pessoa má e enxergará o bem existente dentro de sua alma, verá que a maldade é apenas uma fachada por medo de ser diferente. O Escolhido não perderá, nunca. Lutará contra sua natureza e lutará contra sua própria espécie para salvar a bondade desta pessoa.

Eu não era o Escolhido, definitivamente não podia ser. Eu não enxergava dentro do coração das pessoas.

Para ser sincero, ser o Escolhido nunca me atraiu verdadeiramente, por que eu iria querer lutar comigo mesmo internamente e com outros de minha própria espécie por um pingo de bondade existente em uma pessoa.

Enquanto pensava nisso, me dirigia a um ponto escondido na rua para ir até essa garota, abri o envelope pardo que tinha as informações sobre Isabella. Tirei a pequena caixa retangular que lembrava um estojo de maquiagem e a abri. Na tela passavam escritas as informações sobre Isabella, como nos créditos de um filme.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, nascida em 13 de setembro as 9:30am. Habita a cidade de Forks, Washington ."_

Achei um pequeno beco, a essa altura já estava escuro, então eu podia ir logo para _Washington_.

Abri minhas asas negras e fui para o alto. Essa trajetória era a que eu mais gostava de fazer, de Londres para a América do Norte. A vista era linda.

Algumas horas depois cheguei a Forks e fui seguindo o mapa enviado para que eu conseguisse localizar Isabella.

Cheguei à porta de uma boate um pouco depois, já era fora do limite de Forks, acredito que eu estava em Seatle, onde eu vi um manobrista entregando a chave de um belo carro a uma mulher muito bonita, com cabelos Castanhos meio ondulado caindo até a metade de suas costas. Ela tinha olhos castanhos chocolates e bochechas muito rosadas. Estava "vestida para matar" com certeza.

Eu fiquei observando aquela mulher por alguns segundos, até que uma menina baixinha e com cabelos pretos curtos e repicados chegou entregando para a garota uma garrafa de Ice.

A segunda garota falava alguma coisa para a outra menina e eu senti uma vontade irracional de ouvi-las. Mas pelo que pude perceber por seus gestos, a garota baixinha tentava insistir a outra para deixá-la dirigir. Eu senti um impulso absurdo de entrar na conversa e falar para a bela mulher que sua amiga estava correta e que ela não podia dirigir alcoolizada, o que era obvio para qualquer ser deste planeta.

A bela mulher tentava falar que não, mas ela se interrompeu no meio de uma frase olhando para os lados como se procurasse por alguém, foi então que ela percebeu meu olhar e – por mais incrível que pareça – sorriu.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, agora aquela garota estava vindo na minha direção com um sorriso muito malicioso, e naquele momento eu me senti como um humano, eu senti vontade de chegar perto dela e me apresentar, vontade de colocar a mão em sua maçã do rosto muito pronunciada, vontade de abraçá-la e nunca mais soltar. Foi como se naquele curto minuto eu tivesse virado um humano...

Ela parou na minha frente e sua amiga estava com um olhar muito assustado, mas foi apenas isso que eu percebi em relação à outra garota, eu não conseguia afastar meu olhar daquela garota.

Porém a coisa mais estranha dessa situação era que aquela garota certamente não era boa e eu era um anjo, o que significava que isso era impossível de acontecer. Nunca aconteceu em meu um milênio de vida.

_ Olá – disse a garota, me olhando nos olhos como se pudesse ver mais do que via na realidade – Eu sou Isabella – disse a menina e meu coração quase parou de bater – Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella – ok, isso não podia ser verdade _ Qual é seu nome, gato?

**N/A: Então, continuo ou não a história?**


	3. Confronto

Capítulo 2 – Confronto

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Há dois segundos eu estava quase caindo aos pés dessa garota, o que já estava estranho e agora eu descubro que além de tudo ela é a garota que eu vou ter que _matar_.

Eu não pensei, simplesmente virei às costas para o rosto chocado pelo meu silencio, e me dirigi para longe. Quando me assegurei estar longe o suficiente para que Isabella não me visse me virei e fui para o telhado da construção onde estava a boate e focalizei minha visão apenas nas duas amigas que agora conversavam, mas ela ainda tinha uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

Aparentemente Isabella aceitou que a outra garota dirigisse e elas entraram no carro.

Eu as segui até que entrassem em uma casa em um condomínio cheio de construções de tijolos. Depois que entraram fiquei as observando pela janela. Elas apenas trocaram de roupa e escovaram os dentes antes de deitarem em suas camas.

Assim que Isabella fechou os olhos, o poder que tinha sobre mim enfraqueceu. Eu me senti livre para ir embora, mas não queria. Então eu fiquei observando-a dormir.

Assim foi o resto de minha semana, vigiando Isabella, que não desgrudava de sua amiga que descobri se chamar Alice. Alice fazia faculdade de moda e _desing_, onde provavelmente conhecera Isabella, já que era a mesma faculdade, porém Isabella fazia literatura.

Ambas se vestiam sempre muito bem. Hoje Isabella devia sair por que estava com um vestido violeta com detalhes branco que ia até pouco acima de seus joelhos, tinha um decote razoável.

Eu levei apenas um segundo prestando atenção em suas roupas, quando ela se virou, toda produzida e de maquiagem, eu vi como ela estava bela, senti aquela atração por ela novamente e fiquei confuso. Eu não devia ser tão superficial, eu sou um anjo. Um anjo da morte, mas ainda assim um anjo.

Quando ela saiu, se separando pela primeira vez de sua amiga, eu apenas peguei a placa do taxi que ela estava entrando e me dirigi a um beco para poder levantar vôo.

Mas quando eu entrei na parte escura e comecei a tirar minha camisa, senti que tinha alguém me observado. Virei e me deparei com Aro me olhando com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

_ O que está acontecendo, Edward? Por que ainda não a pegou? _ Foram às primeiras palavras que saíram de sua boca, o que era muito estranho. Ele nunca tinha deixado de me cumprimentar em todos os meus anos de vida, ou morte.

_ Desculpe, Aro, mas não posso fazê-lo para você. E ninguém o fará – eu disse e pela primeira vez minha voz saiu tão ameaçadora como agora.

Ele riu um pouco e se aproximou vagarosamente de mim com realeza, mas eu não a admirava. Era cruel e malicioso.

_ E por que não, filho?

_ Por que eu não permitirei que toquem naquela garota. Ninguém.

Ele gargalhou alto e disse:

_Isso só pode ser uma pegadinha, não é? Aquela garota é o capeta em forma de gente e você não quer pega-la – ele riu ainda mais alto e eu fechei os olhos entrando em sua mente.

Aparentemente ele sentiu o ataque e fechou a cara para mim.

_ Você não quer fazer isso, Edward – ele me contra-atacou.

Eu nunca tinha brigado contra um anjo antes, sabia como era, mas era diferente você ouvir outras pessoas contando e fazer você mesmo.

Anjos quando brigam entram na cabeça um do outro e vão apagando o que existe lá. Até que sua mente fica um vazio completo e você não sabe de nada. A sua força vital acaba em alguns dias.

Eu o ataquei com mais força e ele se surpreendeu com o estrago que eu fiz em sua cabeça. Ele fez uma careta e eu sorri dizendo:

_ Ah, acho que vou sim, Aro.

A confusão inundou a minha cabeça quando ele caiu no chão gritando de dor, eu não podia machucá-lo assim. Nenhum anjo da morte podia fazê-lo. Então de repente ele parou de gritar e seus olhos não piscavam mais. Seu corpo estava imóvel como uma estatua e o rosto pálido como o de um fantasma.

Então Alice, isso mesmo, a amiga de Isabella, saiu das sombras detrás de mim e tocou meu ombro.

Eu olhei para ela assustado. O que ela fazia ali? O que estava havendo com Aro? Por que ela não corria de medo?

_ Obrigada – disse ela me deixando ainda mais confuso.

_ Pelo que?

_ Por me ajudar a salvar minha afilhada.

_ Su-sua afilhada? _ eu disse gaguejando. Isso não podia significar realmente o que eu achava que significava.

_ Tenho te visto nos vigiando ultimamente. Por que você ainda não fez seu trabalho, ou melhor, tentou? – disse dando um sorriso provocante – Isso mesmo sou o anjo da guarda de Bella.

**N/A: Valeu pelas reviews, espero que gostem desse capítulo também.. comentem.. Acredito que eu vá postar dia sim, dia não, porém, minha avó está muito doente, então eu vou fazer o possível pra postar sempre o mais rápido possível pra vocês, gente! Agora...**

**Respondendo as Reviews...**

Nath Tsubasa Evans - Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz que você tenha lido, eu pensava que ninguém ia querer ler! Hauahauauhau

Anne Lima - hauahuahuahaua, fico feliz. N, definitivamente não quero matar uma das minhas primeiras leitoras de curiosidade neah?! Ai está o segundo capitulo, espero que você goste!

Beleite: Pois é neah.. mas como prometido, segue o proximo capítulo, espero q vc goste, amorzinho..

**Blood Kiss=****

Gente... aqui é a amiga da Thai, ela me pediu para avisar que ela não vai postar hoje porque a avó dela morreu... não sei quando ela voltará a postar. Não é algo que passe por cima com facilidade... só tenham paciência com a demora na fic, ok?


	4. Palavras

**N/A: Obrigada por estarem lendo a fanfic, não vou poder responder as reviews hoje, mas agradeço, mesmo a quem não mandou. Prometo tentar voltar a postar o mais rapido possível, mas peço um pouco de pacincia, eu morava com minha avó, então ela era muito próxima de mim. Vou postar até o capítulo 5 dia sim, dia não, pois eu ja os tenho prontos, terminarei o 6º o mais rapido possivel p mim no momento e postarei assim que ele estiver pronto. Agradeço a consederação.**

Capítulo 3 – Palavras

_ Como assim...? V-V-ocê é um anjo? – Meu Deus do Céu!! Como eu não vi isso, minha gente?!

_ Isso mesmo, Edward – Isso é realmente estranho. E eu sou realmente azarado. Como eu fui me meter com um anjo da guarda?

Anjos da guarda, embora tenham uma fama mil vezes melhor que a minha no mundo humano, eram criaturas terríveis entre os imortais. Durante a minha luta com Aro, foi óbvio que eu não poderia fazer nada de extremo com ele. O que Alice fez foi fazê-lo entrar numa inconsciência onde ele teria os pesadelos mais terríveis que qualquer um poderia ter. Ninguém poderia dizer se ele acordaria, e se sim quando, o que era mais assustador ainda, ele poderia passar a eternidade em um pesadelo inacabável e terrível!

_ Você o matou, Alice?

Eu não pude segurar a pergunta, ela pulou de meus lábios como se tivesse vida própria.

Ela deu um sorriso digno de um anjo e se virou para ir embora.

_ Por que amanhã você não almoça conosco, Edward? Bella amaria a sua presença, tenho certeza. Vá a nossa casa às 12h. Poderemos conversar um pouco e nos conhecermos melhor.

Então ela sumiu. Abriu suas belas asas brancas e levantou um vôo dançante. Era como se ela desse passos de uma dança desconhecida e deslumbrante no ar.

Virei-me em direção a saída do beco que me encontrava esquecendo a razão de ter ido ali.

Quando passei por Aro ele continuava na mesma posição. Eu podia ver pelos seus olhos abertos o pânico que aquilo causava nele. Eu simplesmente passei reto.

Já haviam se passado horas do meu encontro com a Alice e eu ainda tentava descobrir o porquê de um anjo da guarda chamar um anjo da morte para a casa de seu protegido quando o outro quer matá-lo. Era um mistério para mim.

De vez em quando eu queria ser um mortal. Sentia falta de poder dormir, agora mesmo. Eu estava passeando por Forks, observando o verde da cidade já tão familiar a mim.

Outra coisa, a coisa que eu mais desejava na minha vida, que também fazia muita falta, eram os poderes que um imortal um dia ganharia.

_Flashback on_

_ _Edward, meu filho. __Que bom que acordou, belo como eu imaginei que seria – disse Carlisle assim que acordei para minha criação – Sou o Arcanjo Carlisle, criei você para um trabalho muito importante, meu filho..._

_ _ Matar – eu disse interrompendo a frase que ele iria continuar de modo mais gentil._

_ Ele me olhou com um rosto curioso._

_ _ Você merece a Pedra Negra, meu filho._

_Flashback off_

Na época eu não entendi as suas palavras. Afinal, o que era Pedra Negra? Mais tarde, porém, vim, a saber, que Pedra Negra é a pedra mais cobiçada e mais preciosa entre os imortais, pois ela nos dava poderes especiais, dependendo de cada um e suas características, o poder seria diferente.

Mas agora isso não tinha a menor importância, eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de descobrir o significado das palavras de Alice de outra forma.

Resolvi ligar para Emmett. Emmett era um Arcanjo que era definitivamente o melhor. Ele fazia seu trabalho de modo divertido, fazendo piada da vida sexual até de anjos que acabaram de ser criados. Eu o considerava como um verdadeiro irmão. Ele também tinha uma mente tão infantil que podia ser que ele visse as palavras de Alice de modo que eu jamais entenderia.

_ Pronto – atendeu Rosálie, a namorada de 500 anos de Emmett.

_ Rosálie, chame o Emmett, por favor?

_ Edward, é você?

Eu realmente me dava bem com Emmett, mas eu não entendia porque ele havia se apaixonado por alguém como Rosálie Hale. Ela tinha uma aparência realmente reverente, porém, ela era muito arrogante e metida, enquanto o Emmett era uma criança brincalhona. Realmente os opostos se atraem.

_Sim, Rosálie. Você poderia chamar o Emmett, é um assunto de verdadeira importância.

Ela bufou do outro lado da linha e eu até poderia vê-la revirando seus belos olhos azuis. Rosálie poderia ser metida e arrogante, mas ela tinha um coração de ouro. Um anjo da guarda. Era esse o emprego dela afinal, ela estava apenas em umas férias.

_Edward, meu irmão, o que se passa de tão importante para voe interromper meu sexo selvagem com minha ursinha no meio da madrugada?

Eu disse. Um palhaço.

_ Emmett, só você para me fazer rir numa hora dessas – disse ainda com vestígios de um sorriso na voz. Eu pude ouvir sua gargalhada estrondosa do outro lado da linha.

_ Agora de verdade, Edward, o que houve?

Então eu expliquei tudo a ele. Desde o momento em que peguei os dados de Isabella até o meu encontro com Alice e como suas palavras haviam me perturbado o resto da noite.

_ Espere. Você quer dizer Alice, uma baixinha de cabelos pretos?

_ Sim, e cabelos bem repicados curtos. Por quê? Você a conhece de algum lugar.

Silêncio.  
Silencio.  
Mais silencio.

_ Edward, como é que você consegue se meter nesse tipo de problema, hein?! Você tem um milhão de anjos da guarda poderosos para conhecer e você conhece logo essa baixinha. Ela pode ser realmente uma boa amiga, mas não mexa com ela e não se meta com a protegida dela.

_ Emmett, ninguém vai se meter com a protegida dela. Eu não vou permitir isso. Mas o que essa tal de Alice tem de tão poderoso afinal. Ela parece ser fraca, tirando a demonstração de poder dela hoje.

_ Não se engane, Edward. Essa baixinha é terrível. Vá a esse encontro e almoce com elas, seja cavalheiro e faça TUDO o que Alice achar que você deve fazer, entendeu?

_ Mas o que há com ela, Emmett? Eu não compreendo porque um Arcanjo teria medo de um anjo da Guarda. Você é certamente mais poderoso do que ela.

_Engana-se, Edward. Não esqueça, obedeça. Alice pode acabar com você em um piscar de olhos.

_ Tudo bem – eu disse derrotado vendo que ele não me daria mais nenhuma explicação – eu posso fazer isso. Mas e quanto a Isabella? Como devo agir quanto a ela?

_ Eu te disse, não se meta com a protegida de Alice Brandon, jamais. Seja caloroso e finja que o episódio da semana passada nunca aconteceu, ou que você estava bêbado. Invente, Edward.

_ Certo – eu disse – obrigado, Emmett. Você é um bom amigo.

_ É meu dever, Edward. Até logo.

_ Até.

Depois que desliguei o telefone fui tocar meu piano ainda pensando nas palavras de Emmett. Como Diabo Alice seria mais forte que Emmett? Ela era um anjo enquanto ele era um poderoso Arcanjo que está aqui desde a época da Criação.

Bom, isso eu tentaria descobrir amanhã em meu almoço com Isabella e Alice.

**Blood Kiss=****


	5. Almoço

Capítulo 4 – Almoço

Eram exatamente 12:01 minuto quando eu bati na porta de Alice e Isabella. Um cara alto e loiro atendeu com um sorriso simpático para mim. Eu diria que aquele seria o que um humano chamaria de anjo, todo o estereotipo. Alto, loiro, olhos azuis.

_ Olá, sou Jasper!

Disse ele me estendendo a mão para um aperto amigável.

_ Edward – disse eu apertando sua mão estendida.

Eis que surge do nada ao lado de Jasper uma baixinha saltitante.

_ EDWARD, VOCÊ VEIO!! – Ela praticamente pulou para me abraçar e me dar um beijo no rosto.

_ Pois é – disse encabulado com a situação.

_ Amor, assim eu fico com ciúmes – disse Jasper para Alice fazendo um biquinho que me fez ter vontade de dar uma boa gargalhada.

_ Mas, bebê, você sabe que eu te amo – disse ela fazendo mais um biquinho mais engraçado ainda. Eu estava me segurando muito para não rir daquela cena.

Jasper deu um suspiro de derrota e então disse:

_ Ok, Alice, você venceu – Alice começou a saltitar pela porta e eu pensei que ela não fosse mais parar.

_ Meu Deus, vocês dois são tão mal educados. Nem convidam nosso amigo para entrar.

Ela.

Ela estava na minha frente com um short quadriculado e uma blusa pólo branca. Linda como sempre.

Depois de 10 segundos a encarando, percebi o que eu estava fazendo. Os três olhavam para mim.

_ Com licença – eu disse corando.

_ Hey – disse Isabella segurando meu braço – você não é o garoto que me ignorou na boate?

Ela estava com a testa enrugada, tornando seu belo rosto meio confuso. Mas isso eu só prestei atenção por um segundo, porque quando sua delicada mãotocou meu braço, um choque passou por nós dois, eu pude ver em seus olhos que ela também sentiu.

_ Não – eu disse – você deve estar enganada. Nunca te vi antes.

Ela não se convenceu da minha desculpa esfarrapada.

_ Sim, era você, eu tenho certeza. Se me permite, você é alguém muito bonito para se esquecer o rosto.

_ Bella – interrompeu Alice, acho que era a primeira vez que eu a via mais séria – você deve estar se confundindo.

Isabella olhou para Alice e elas ficaram se encarando por 10 segundos. Em nenhum momento a mão de Isabella deixou meu braço.

_ Certo – disse finalmente com um suspiro pesado. Então virou-se para mim e estendeu sua mão – Meu nome é Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. Qual é o seu mesmo?

_ Edward – eu disse e toquei sua mão, novamente senti aquela sensação de choque passar entre nós dois.

_ Bom, gente, já que essas duas imprestáveis não cozinham nada, eu vou ver se o meu suflê já está pronto.

_ Amorzinho, entenda, alguém vai ter que saber cozinhar quando nós nos casarmos e tivermos nossa linda casa de três andares com um enorme closet, não é mesmo?

Com essa eu não me agüentei, cai na gargalhada. Bella me olhou com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

_ Ei, não ria – disse Alice com as mãos na cintura me fazendo rir mais ainda. Aquela Pixel não batia nada bem da cabeça. Fosse anjo ou não – Eu só falei a mais pura verdade – então ela fez um biquinho e saiu andando para a cozinha arrastando um Jasper tentando segurar o riso.

Quando consegui me controlar vi que Bella ainda me olhava.

_ Então, Edward – ver meus nomes saindo daqueles lindos lábios foi quase minha perdição – você é de onde?

_ Chicago – respondi sem êxito. Eu não acredito que ela ficaria muito feliz se eu dissesse que tinha nascido no céu – e você?

_ Aqui mesmo. Morei um tempo em Phoenix com meus pais, mas eles faleceram recentemente em um acidente de avião, assim resolvi voltar. Comecei afazer faculdade e conheci Alice. Essa era a antiga casa de meus pais.

_ Nossa, sinto muito pelos seus pais.

_ Obrigada. Mas me diga sobre você? Como você veio parar aqui em Forks?

Essa era uma questão perigosa, tive que pensar rápido em uma resposta.

_ Bom, eu trabalho com meu pai, e ele está pensando em abrir uma filial de sua empresa aqui e me mandou como responsável. Provavelmente virei morar aqui, logo. Só falta fazer minha mudança.

_ Nossa, que legal. Quantos anos você tem?

_ 25. E você?

_ 22.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. Seus olhos eram tão lindos.

_ Bom, gente, desculpe me meter no momento romântico de vocês, mas o almoço está na mesa – disse Alice para nós dois e ambos desviamos os olhos encabulados.

Fomos para a mesa e eu me sentei ao lado de Bella.

Durante o almoço, sua mão encostou várias vezes na minha e sua linda cocha roçava na minha me deixando louco. Parecia ser de propósito.

_ Então, Edward – disse Jasper em um ponto, me tirando de meus devaneios – o que você acha?

_ Desculpe, eu estava em outro mundo. O que eu acho sobre o que?

_ Vamos jogar basquete no final de semana. A quadra fica a duas quadras daqui, muito fácil chegar.

_ Claro – eu disse. Eu não me divertia a muito tempo, um jogo de basquete ia ser muito legal agora, eu precisava tirar um pouco Bella da minha cabeça.

_ Ótimo – disse Bella – onde você mora? Eu vou te buscar e nós vamos de carro.

_ Não é necessário – eu disse tentando desviar o assunto, além do que, ficar sozinho com ela em um carro não ia ser nada útil em minha tentativa de esquecê-la por umas horas – não quero mudar o rumo do seu dia...

_ Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou assistir ao jogo de uma forma ou de outra.

_ Tudo bem, então – eu disse derrotado.

Passei meu endereço a ela e o resto do almoço não teve nenhuma outra situação como essa. A única coisa estranha foi quando Alice fixou o olhar na janela enquanto Jasper tentava chamá-la. Mas era como se ela não o escutasse. Até que piscou e olhou para mim e para Bella umas cinco vezes com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_ Está tudo bem. Estava apenas presa no mundo dos sonhos. Garantiu ela para nós três.

Quando voltei para o quarto que eu estava dormindo em um hotel qualquer, encontrei um bilhete embaixo da porta.

_"Cuidado com seus sentimentos, ele pode metê-lo em sérios problemas. Cumpra seu trabalho"_

Eram as únicas palavras da nota.

Certo, alguém sabia o que eu sentia e tinha me deixado um bilhete anônimo no meu quarto de hotel. Brilhante.

Esse bilhete me fez relembrar da principal regra entre nós, imortais.

Nunca se apaixone por um mortal.

Bom, o que eu sentia por Bella era uma mera atração física, nada como amor ou algo assim.

Entrei no quarto e fui direto para meu piano. Eu havia composto uma musica nova na outra noite. Uma canção de ninar. Sempre que eu a tocava eu ouvia _uma linda voz cantarolando ela em meu ouvido._


	6. Conversas

Capítulo 5 – Conversas

Hoje era sábado. O dia da minha desgraça total e completa, desde 4ª feira, o dia do almoço com Bella, ela não saia da minha cabeça. Seu sorriso, seus olhos, seus lindos cablelos castanhos.

Bella já estava a caminho do meu hotel, e eu estava no elevador me olhando no espelho e tentando controlar meus nervos.

A porta do elevador se abriu e dez segundos depois uma BMW limited preta reluzente chegou cantando pneus na frente da construção cinco estrelas.

Eu caminhei vagarosamente até lá. Quando entrei no carro e olhei para Bella, minha boca se abriu. Ela estava com uma roupa de líder de torcida. Uma saia vermelha e preta curtíssima e um top com uma gola mais alta, mas que colava em seu tronco, mostrando a perfeição daquele corpo divino.

_ Olá, Edward!

Sua voz me lembrou que eu estava quase babando a sua frente. Tentei recompor um pouco da minha compostura e me repreendi mentalmente. Eu não podia ter relações amorosas com seres humanos.

_ O-Olá, Bella – minha tentativa foi em vão quando minha voz tremeu e eu gaguejei. Bella me lançou um sorriso malicioso.

Então, o que me deixou em choque total e completamente, ela me abraçou. Um abraço carinhoso, que me surpreendeu muito. Depois de dois segundos de choque correspondi o abraço colocando minhas mãos na base de suas costas.

Depois disso, ela virou-se para frente e ligou o carro. Depois de dois minutos, o silencio começou a me incomodar.

_ Então, eu não sabia que você era líder de torcida.

Ela deu uma gargalhada tão gostosa, que me senti sendo abraçado por seda.

_ Não. Definitivamente eu não sou líder de torcida – respondeu ela quando conseguiu se controlar.

_ Mas você está com essa roupa, não é de líder de torcida?

_ Sim, mas eu não sou líder de torcida, nós vamos passar rapidamente na minha casa para eu poder trocar de roupa, se estiver tudo bem pra você?

_ Claro, tudo bem. Mas então, se você não é líder de torcida, por que está com essa roupa?

_ Eu estava com um vestido branco tomando um café aqui por perto, logo antes de ir pegar você no hotel. Então, o garçon que estava me atendendo derramou o café em mim, e eu tive que trocar de roupa. Essa roupa estava no carro. É de uma amiga minha que a esqueceu comigo, então eu resolvi usá-la até poder trocar de roupa de verdade.

_ Meu Deus, Bella. Que azar, hein?

_ Pois é – disse ela divertida – eu chamo de Lei de Bella.

Com essa eu realmente ri muito.

_ Lei de Bella? Quem inventa uma coisa dessas?

_ Eu claro. Se você me conhecesse a mais tempo entenderia do que eu estou falando. Eu sou o desastre em pernas. Você nem imagina o quanto de sofrimento é para eu ficar em pé em cima de um salto alto!

Nós continuamos tendo discussões bobas até chegarmos a casa dela. Era fácil fala r com Bella. Simplesmente vinha. Não tinha falsidade em nada do que eu falava. Conversar com ela foi uma das melhores experiências que eu já vivi

Entramos na casa e Bella me deixou na sala de estar enquanto subi para seu quarto e trocava de roupa.

Enquanto ela esta La em cima, eu fui olhar as fotos na parede dela. A maioria tinha Alice, Bella e Jasper. Uma delas era em um dia das bruxas, todos estavam fantasiados. Alice estava de fadinha, Jasper estava de Super homem e Bella de mulher gato. A foto estava muito engraçada. Certamente todos os três haviam bebido mais do que deviam nessa festa.

Em outra, havia uma foto de Bella com um casal mais velho. Os pais dela. Percebi. Ela havia puxado os olhos e cabelo do pai, porém, os traços de seu rosto, eram muito parecidos co o de sua mãe.

_ Apreciando a minha beleza, senhor Edward?

Bella chegou de mansinho por trás de mim, me fazendo saltar ao ouvir sua voz. Mas o que mais me deixou constrangido, é que eu realmente estava apreciando sua beleza, que agora, se mostrava em todas as suas formas.

Bella estava com uma roupa de ginástica. Um top e uma calça legging. Ambos na cor vermelha. Ela estava com uma mochila também, no momento, ela colocava dentro da mochila barra de cereais e uma garrafa d'água. Então ela pegou uma regata preta e colocou sobre o top.

Então me lembrei que ela havia me feito uma pergunta.

_ Desculpe, eu não queria me meter na sua vida – eu disse abaixando meus olhos para o chão.

_ Você já faz parte dela, Edward – quando Bella disse isso, senti meu coração disparar. Era isso que ele queria ouvir. Mas isso não podia acontecer, eu não estava apaixonado por Bella. Não podia, era uma regra. _Regras são feitas para serem quebradas._ Disse uma voz em minha cabeça.

Eu não respondi nada. Apenas fui até Bella e a abracei fortemente.

_ Você também já faz parte da minha vida, Bella – WTF! Tudo bem, eu não estou controlando meu corpo. Eu não fiz isso, Meu Bom Deus!

Bella me olhava com uma interrogação estampada na testa pela minha reação a suas palavras.

_ Você é um cara bem emocional – disse Bella segurando um sorriso. Eu queria tanto que ela o abrisse para mim.

_ Ah, Bella, só em bons momentos – eu respondi. Bella me olhou com os olhos brilhando. Eu daria tudo para saber o que ela estava pensando nesse momento. Ficamos nos encarando por mais alguns segundos, então o celular de Bella tocou.

_ Com licença – disse ela para mim.

Ela foi atender o celular e eu fiquei olhando para o chão, esperando que ela voltasse.

_ Alice está quase tendo um ataque do coração por nós não termos chegado ainda. Deve estar pensando besteiras. É melhor irmos.

Ela pegou sua mochila e eu pude ver que estava pesada pela curvatura de suas costas.

_ Deixe que eu levo para você – eu disse a ela com um sorriso.

Ela se virou para me olhar, só que nossos rostos ficaram tão perto que eu pude sentir sua respiração em meus lábios. Meus olhos desceram a sua boca, e de repente, aquela foi a parte mais linda de Bella. Eu queria tocar seus lábios com os meus.

Estávamos chegando cada vez mais perto. _"Cuidado com seus sentimentos, ele pode metê-lo em sérios problemas"._ O bilhete apareceu claro em meus olhos e eu me joguei para trás, o que me fez cair sentado a poltrona da sala.

_ Me perdoe – Bella disse – eu não sei por que fiz isso.

Ela estava se culpando pela minha atitude, e o pior, eu não podia dizer que eu a queria. Eu só podia olhá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem. Que isso acontece. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

_ Está tudo bem. Isso acontece nas melhores famílias.

Ela me olhou desconcertada por um instante, e naquele olhar eu pude ver a paixão que ela nutria. Ela me queria. Eu a queria. Por que impedir um amor tão grande.

Quando ela me olhou, eu também vi que ela ainda tinha uma mínima esperança de que eu falasse que eu queria aquilo, que fiquei apenas nervoso. Mas eu não podia fazê-lo. Por ela. Pelo bem estar dela.

Fomos a pé até a quadra de basquete, já que era perto de sua casa, sem trocar uma palavra. Era um silencio incomodo, insuportável. Eu queria segurar seus ombros e dizer para ela que aquilo fora uma cena, que eu precisava dela. Mas não podia. Essa era a coisa mais frustrante, não ter escolhas.

Chegamos à quadra e fomos recebidos alegremente por todos. Fui apresentado e colocado em um dos times. Bella e Alice ficaram assistindo o jogo do canto, sempre torcendo e batendo palmas para as cestas que fazíamos.

Evitei trocar olhares com Bella, mas foi impossível, toda vez que eu passava a bola, eu olhava em sua direção e nossos olhos se encontraram. Verde e castanho. Uma combinação fatal.

O jogo acabou e Mike, um amigo de Jasper, Alice e Bella se ofereceu para me levar em casa, já que morava naquela direção.

Quando estávamos no carro ele disse:

_ Sabe a Bella? A amiga da Alice?

Será possível que ela iria me seguir em todos os lugares que eu fosse?

_ Sim.

_ Eu acho que vou ficar com ela, sabe? Ouvi dizer que ela está afim de um cara, e sinceramente, ela só tem Jasper, Alice e eu de amigos. Jasper é namorado de Alice, Bella certamente não ficaria com ele, então quem mais poderia ser senão eu?

Meu sangue ferveu em minhas veias e eu tive que lutar comigo mesmo durante todo o caminho para não matar aquele garoto que se achava o máximo. Quando cheguei apenas fiz um agradecimento rápido e entrei no hotel.

Mas em uma coisa Mike estava certo, quem mais seria se não ele?


	7. Alice

Capítulo 6 – Alice

Eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas. Havia decidido ir embora, eu não poderia ficar aqui com _ela._

Hoje é segunda feira, o final de semana passou e eu fiquei pensando em Bella todo o tempo. Em como eu me senti quando ela chegou perto de mim, como eu me senti quando ela me tocou.

Era tudo maravilhoso. O modo de ser dela, seu sorriso, seus lindos olhos chocolate. Perfeita.

Então minha campainha tocou. Eu dou dez reais para quem adivinhar quem era!

_ Bella?

_ Edward – sua voz estava apavorada. Eu dei passagem para ela entrar, então ela voltou a falar – Alice sumiu, Edward. Ela não aparece desde o dia do jogo e não dá noticias. Eu estou assustada. E se aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Desculpe te meter nisso, mas eu não tinha mais ninguém com quem falar. Jasper já está à procura dela, eu só pude pensar em você.

Calma, Bella – eu disse. Ela não ficava parada, andava de um lado para o outro mexendo as mãos e com os olhos sem foco – vou pegar uma água para você e então você me explica direito o que aconteceu ao certo. Sente-se – eu disse puxando uma cadeira da mesa que tinha no apê.

_ Ok – ela se sentou e eu fui até o frigobar pegar uma água para ela. Eu só estava calma assim porque sabia da frça de Alice e que nada teria acontecido a ela, mas Bella não sabia disso e estava apavorada.

Voltei a sala e lhe entreguei o copo. Ela respirou fundo e bebeu a água e sentei-me na cadeira a sua frente.

_ Você está me deixando – disse ela me surpreendendo com o rumo da conversa.

_ Desculpe?

Como ela sabia que eu estava indo embora porque precisava me afastar? Como poderia ser?

_ Você está indo embora. Está arrumando as suas coisas. Você vai voltar para trabalhar na filial da empresa do seu pai?

_ Não – eu disse desviando meu olhar. Minha voz soou fria. Tinha de ser assim.

_ Por quê? – perguntou com uma nota de choro e sua voz. Eu não poderia vê-la sofrer. Nunca.

_ Não daria certo entre nós, Bella – eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Eu precisava fazer isso, por ela. Eu ficava repetindo isso em minha cabeça, mas era difícil de agüentar, doía no fundo de meu peito dizer isso.

_ Por que não?

_ Você é muito imatura. E eu estou apaixonado por alguém – eu disse isso olhando em seus olhos, mas a cada som que saia de meus lábios, queimava meu peito. Eu nunca havia entendido o significado de coração partido, mas eu podia ver agora. Era como se dizer aquilo para ela me machucasse tanto, como se me partisse em vários pedaços.

_ Eu entendo – disse se levantando – estou indo embora, não quero criar mais problemas, perdoe-me te incomodar e obrigada por tudo.

Eu não disse nada e ela foi embora. Eu não queria ter visto isso. Ela ir embora. A única coisa que me fazia permanecer vivo era que o que eu fiz foi pelo bem dela.

Eu precisava ir embora, deixar tudo o que aconteceu para trás. Era o certo a fazer.

De repente eu ouvi varias batidas seguidas na porta, eram fortes.

Quando a abri minha boca foi praticamente até o chão.

_ Alice? O que faz aqui?

_ Edward, você é doente mental ou algo do tipo? – perguntou ela seria para mim.

_ Eu acho que nunca ouvi falar de um anjo com problemas mentais, Alice, mas sempre tem uma primeira vez – eu disse lhe dando um sorriso triste. Acho que nunca mais ia ser capaz de sorrir novamente. Não fazia mais parte de mim o sorriso. Bella levou com ela o resto de minha felicidade quando saiu por aquela porta.

_ Falo sério, Edward! Por que você fez isso com ela? Por que a fazer achar que está a fim e depois magoá-la desse jeito. Ela pode estar inconsciente disso ainda, mas ela te ama.

Ela falou aquilo vagarosamente.

_ Nem se eu quisesse poderia, Alice. Ela não vai me perdoar por ter falado para ela o que eu disse. Foi cruel. Eu antes dei a entender uma coisa e agora neguei tudo! Ela não vai me perdoar por mentir, por magoá-la. Eu não vou me perdoar, Alice!

Ela me olhou com um brilho no olhar que eu nunca havia visto antes.

_ Então é porque existe alguma coisa – disse calmamente, como se fosse super normal um anjo da MORTE se apaixonar por quem devia matar.

_ Alice, eu a amo! Não agüento a possibilidade de magoá-la ou fazê-la sofrer. Eu quero protegê-la e estar com ela a cada segundo da eternidade.

_ Então o faça – berrou ela de volta para mim – quem ama perdoa, Edward. Bella não está muito longe daqui, posso senti-la por perto. Vá atrás dela e...

Os olhos de Alice perderam o foco, então pude ver pavor inundar seus angelicais olhos.

_ BELLA!

O pavor que ela sentia passou para meu corpo como em uma corrente elétrica. Havia algo errado. Muito errado. Mesmo os anjos da guarda mais habilidosos não poderiam sentir um protegido assim.

_ Alice, o que há de errado?

_ Bella, Edward! Bella vai sofrer um acidente! Ela está voltando para Phoenix, o avião em que ela vai partir daqui a cerca de uma hora vai cair no caminho!

Minha visão ficou turva, meu coração hesitou, minha garganta fechou.

Eu não quis matá-la, mas o destino faria isso por mim.

_ Onde, Alice? De onde o vôo vai sair?

_ Do aeroporto de Seatle.

Depois disso eu não esperei mais nenhuma palavra que saísse de sua boca, não queria perder o resto das minhas esperanças. Saí correndo do meu quarto, pegando apenas a chave do carro.

Cheguei ao estacionamento já abrindo a porta, o carro chegava a quase 200 por hora e eu ultrapassava qualquer um que estivesse na minha frente. A idéia de ver Bella pálida, lívida, sem corar seu belo rosto doía tanto que perdi o ar.

Cheguei ao aeroporto depois de conseguir algumas multas pelo caminho, fui correndo para o portão de embarque que fazia a última chamada para o vôo de Phoenix. Chegando lá, vi uma mulher com seus cabelos chocolates em um robô de cavalo. Seus olhos castanhos vermelhos, como se tivesse chorado por um longo tempo. Bella. Ela estava dando o primeiro piso para embarcar no avião. A partir daí não medi mais meus movimentos.

_ BELLA – eu gritei com desespero, minha voz tremula, com um nó na garganta – NÃO VÁ! ME PERDOE, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!

Seus olhos viraram para mim e eu notei incredulidade neles, como se ela achasse que eu fosse uma alucinação.

_ Edward? – disse ela se virando para me olhar de frente, saindo do portão, finalmente.

_ Bella – disse um pouco mais baixo, implorando – não me deixe – eu pedia.

_ Você que me deixou, Edward.

_ Não! Eu não posso te deixar! Mas você não vai me aceitar se eu falar a verdade.

_ Eu te amo como você é, Edward – disse ela, mas parou abruptamente no final da frase, como se tivesse falado algo errado.

_ Não por muito tempo, Bella.

**N/A: Gente, me desculpem em primeiro lugar por nao ter falado com ocês no outro capitulo, o fanfiction net simplesmente as vezes resolve não ir com a minha cara.**

**Em segundo lugar desculpem pela demora, é que eu fiquei na casa do meu primo nesse feriado e sem PC.**

**Agradeço por lerem minha fic e prometo postar o proximo capítulo o mais rapido que eu puder!!**

**Me deixem felizes e talvez eu poste mais rapido(nem chantagem neah?!)! É facil.. facil. Só apertar nesse botaozinho verde ai embaixo Babys!**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** \ /**

** \ /  
**

** \ /  
**

** \/**

**AMO VOCÊS!!**

**Blood kiss=**  
**


	8. AVISO

**N/A - GENTE, EU QUERIA DAR UM AVISO AQUI. MEU PC DEU PROBLEMA E NÃO QUER LIGAR, OU SEJA, VOU TER QUE ESPERAR UM TECNICO VIR E CONSERTAR ¬¬**

**BOM, O PROBLEMA É QUE MINHA FIC TA NO PC, NO MOMENTO EU TO NO DA MINHA MÃE. EU PROMETO QUE VOU RESCREVER O CAPITULO QUE EU IA POSTAR E COLOCÁ-LO AQUI O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSIVEL.**

**BLOOD KISS=****


	9. Verdade

**N/A - Gente, eu reescrevi o capitulo agora mesmo, ta fresquinho**.

Estávamos indo para a casa dela. Eu ia explicar tudo, não podia esconder simplesmente, ela era tudo o que eu queria, e eu não teria segredos com Bella, era simplesmente impossível.

O caminho foi silencioso enquanto eu dirigia pela cidade em meu volvo.

Eu estava com _medo _pela _primeira vez_ na minha vida.

Eu estava com medo de _perder alguém_.

Eu estava com medo de _perder Bella_.

Por que o tempo passava tão rapidamente quando eu desejava nunca ter aquela conversa com ela? Por que eu não podia ter alguém que me amasse?, era tão difícil assim?

Sai do carro e abri a porta para que Bella saísse, ela murmurou um rápido agradecimento para mim e se encaminhou para a porta da casa.

Ela virou-se lentamente para mim. Eu vi que ela tentava aparentar confiança e força, mas a fragilidade e o medo eram tão óbvios em seus olhos que eu tive medo de tocá-la e acabar assustando aquela pequena criatura.

_ então – disse ela devagar, com a voz um pouco tremula – pode começar, eu quero saber toda a verdade, sem poupar meus sentimentos.

_ Bella – eu disse olhando no fundo dos seus olhos – Eu sou um anjo, Bella.

Ela me olhou pasma, abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes, porém nada saiu.

_ Perdão? – disse finalmente, tentando recuperar sua compostura.

_ Eu sou um anjo, Bella. Eu sou um anjo da morte. Alice também é um anjo, mas é um anjo da guarda. Ela está aqui para protegê-la, protegê-la de mim, pois eu estou aqui para matá-la.

Eu não sei de onde eu tirei coragem para dizer aquelas palavras, aquelas que me matariam lentamente por dentro quando ela se virasse e me deixasse, assim como eu falei que aconteceria.

_ Você o fará? – perguntou com os olhos implorando para mim por sua vida.

Eu olhei para baixo, para meus pés e então respondi.

_ Não – eu disse – Eu... não posso fazer isso com você – eu disse ainda encarando o chão.

_ Por que não? – perguntou e eu a olhei intrigado. Eu digo que não irei matá-la e ela me pergunta "por que"?! Ela queria isso?

_ Eu não posso porque me envolvi com você, Bella. Porque eu te amo, e não posso fazer isso, simplesmente não posso.

Eu disse finalmente olhando em seus lindos olhos chocolate, contemplando. Aquela seria a última vez que eu olharia aqueles olhos.

Ela desviou os olhos dos meus.

_ Alice sabe de tudo isso? Quero dizer... ela sabe que você é um anjo da... morte?

_ Sim, obviamente. Ela sabe tudo, tudo o que eu te disse aqui ela sabe. Alice tem um extremo poder que eu não compreendo. Todos a temem por algum motivo.

_ Um dia te digo, Cullen – veio uma voz de traz de mim me fazendo dar um pulo de susto.

_ Alice! – gritou Bella enquanto corria a seu encontro e a abraçava. Ela podia confiar em Alice, mas não em mim. Isso me doía de tal maneira que eu não podia entender, era como se houvessem facas me cortando de dentro para fora. Mas o que mais doía era que ela tinha razão em não confiar.

_ Também senti sua falta, Bella, mas tive um trabalho que devia ser feito o mais rápido possível – então ela me olhou – obrigada. Quero dizer, obrigada por contar tudo a Bella, mesmo que isso faça com que ela não fique com você. Ela merecia saber a verdade.

Bella me olhou triste e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça para Alice.

_ Vou indo. Até, Alice – virei meu rosto e minha voz saiu esganiçada quando falei novamente – Adeus, Bella.

Me virei para ir em direção da porta. Exatamente como eu sempre deveria ter estado. Sozinho. Era certo, eu não merecia ninguém, ninguém oderia confiar em mim.

Uma lágrima com um tom meio azulado escorreu por meu rosto.

Era assim que nós imortais chorávamos. Azul. Era como se nosso espírito estivesse em uma tristeza tão profunda que não fosse capaz de ficar no corpo físico, precisava sair e acabar com aquela dor.

_ ESPERE! –gritou uma voz a quem eu sempre atenderia por toda a eternidade – Vamos conversar, Edward.

Me virei e dei um sorriso triste, senti uma nova lagrima escorrendo por meu rosto.

_ Você não precisa fazer isso por mim, Bella. Não quero que você se sinta obrigada a falar comigo depois do que eu contei a você, toda a verdade.

_ Eu não quero que você me abandone, Edward. Eu preciso de você – disse ela com lágrimas escorrendo por sua face. Eu não entendia, eu estva deixando-a viver, para que ela precisaria de mim?!

_ Edward – disse lentamente se aproximando e ficando nas pontas dos pés, de modo que segurasse meu rosto entre suas mãos – Eu te amo. Você pode entender isso? E-U T-E A-M-O! Então não venha me dizer que por que você é diferente, porque você é especial, você não é bom para mim. Você é a melhor parte da minha vida e não pode fazer nada para mudar isso, entende?

Eu a olhei atordoado por ela estar dizendo tudo aquilo, era tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

Então ela segurou minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo. Era maravilhoso como seus lábios se mexiam sobre os meus. Oh, como eu a amava, meu Deus.

Eu segurei sua cintura fina e a puxei para mais perto de mim, aprofundando o beijo. Quando ela se separou para respirar eu a abracei contra meu peito, sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso.

_ Alice sumiu e novo – disse Bella para mim.

_ Não – eu respondi – ela só nos deixou sozinhos para que pudéssemos conversar, obviamente ela foi discreta.

Ela se separou um pouco de mim para me olhar nos meus olhos, e ali eu vi tudo o que eu poderia dar para ela. Toda aquela felicidade, aquele brilho, era por minha causa.

Passei a tarde com Bella, nós conversamos sobre tudo. Onde ela nasceu, sobre sua família falecida, sobre música. Sempre evitando os tópicos mais tensos.

Quando deixei que ela dormisse finalmente e fui para minha casa eu estava radiante. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada perto do que eu sentia agora.

Cheguei na porta do meu apartamento e encontrei um cravo roxo junto a um envelope, selado. Peguei ambos e entrei no apartamento.

Olhei para o cravo, parecia morto. Deixei-o de lado e abri o envelope, curioso.

Dentro dele haviam dois versos de um poema. Estava escrito:

"_Temes,_

_Temes por ti mesmo,_

_A sombra solene que sempre acompanhara a vida da morte,_

_A última face do ciclo solitário que representas,_

_Chegarei,_

_Sempre chegarei,_

_E na tua frente tudo acabará,_

_Por que um verdadeiro amor proibido sempre acaba na morte."_

**N/A- Espero que tenham gostado, porque sinceramente eu a-m-e-i esse capitulo, eu realmente achei melhor que o que eu havia escrito. Obrigada por lerem, vocês que fazem essa fic continuar andando. Deixem reviews, amanha é minha ultima prova( francês, meu demonio pessoal), então as aulas acabam, entao provavelmente postarei mais rápido da proxima vez, farei o possivel. Prometo.**

**Eu queria também indicar um livro aqui. Talvez vocês não conheçam a Kel Costa, ela é uma escritora de fanfics mais conhecida como k. Ela publicou uma de sual fics, e meu livro chegou ntem. É realmente muito bom, o nome é "the Colt's secret o segredo dos Colt". Obviamente ela mudou os nomes, mas a ideia da história é a mesma. Você ode pedir na net, so botar o nome num site de busca como o Google(Oh a propagandaaaaaaaa) que vocês vão achar.**

**Make me happy! Deixem reviews**

**Blood Kiss=**  
**


	10. Morte e poderes

Eu estava correndo em direção a casa de Bella, precisava falar com a Alice. Aquele poema que recebi a poucos minutos era claramente uma ameaça de morte. Para Bella.

Pude perceber enquanto corria com meu volvo que as pessoas na rua pensavam que eu estava correndo da policia, que tinha acabado de roubar um carro ou algo assim. Eu não sabia como eu percebi isso, mas não ia demorar pensando coisas desnecessárias quando algo claramente preocupante pairava sobre minha cabeça.

Chegando a casa não seti a presença de Alice, mas havia outro imortal, e eu podia dizer quem. Victória.

Entrei correndo na casa e vi Bella jogada no chão, pálida. Ela sangrava muito, tinha ferimentos nos pulsos. Victoria tentou forjar um suicídio.

Fui até ela e me ajoelhei junto a seu pequeno corpo, observei os ferimentos e percebi que não eram muito profundos, Victoria queria fazê-la sofrer, até morrer de tanto sangrar.

Peguei panos na cozinha e limpei o ferimento, levei-a até o sofá até que me lebrei que Victória ainda estava na casa, nos observando.

Virei-me, certamente meu rosto estava muito raivoso, porque era assim que eu me sentia.

_ Edward, queriso, quanto tempo – disse como se fossemos amigos e ela não tivesse tentado matar o amor da minha vida.

Victória era um anjo da morte, viveu muito tempo na frança e dominava a língua com perfeição, seu sotaque era quase imperceptível. Ruiva e estonteante, Victoria amou um mortal a muito tempo, James. E eu fora designado para levá-lo a morte. Os Deuses a castigaram por ter um romance com um mortal. O chicote. Hoje em dia Victoria não tinha coração, ela vivia para matar e matava para viver. Os principais designados para ela são os mortais que tem romances as escondidas com imortais. E ela faz como se nunca houvessem feito o mesmo com ela, como se ela não conhecesse a dor dessa perda. Nunca fomos amigos, e ela tem direito a isso, afinal eu matei o amor de sua vida, agora ela queria dar o troco. Parceiro por parceiro.

_ Poderia ter sido mais – eu disse cínico, me aproximando, cercando meu inimigo.

_ Realmente, sua petit amie foi realmente hospitaleira quando disse que você me pediu para entregar um recado a ela.

_ Bella é realmente o ser mais carinhoso da face da Terra. Linda, corajosa, apaixonada e amada. Nunca seria uma amarga – eu disse sarcástico. E essa foi a gota d'água para ela. Victoria tentou invadir minha mente, mas eu me protegi a tempo.

_ Desgraçado! Vai morrer!

Ela avançou sobre mim em combate aberto, seria uma distração para eu abaixar a muralha de proteção que havia levantado em minha mente. Quando sua mão veio em direção ao meu rosto, segurei seu punho sem dificuldades.

_ Victoria, eu fiz aquilo porque é meu trabalho, entenda! – eu disse tentando fazê-la voltar a sanidade, eu não queria ter que machucá-la.

_ E Bella não era seu trabalho?! Ela é meu trabalho também! E eu vou cumpri-lo com prazer. Disse cuspindo no meu rosto. Limpei seu cuspe e a joguei no chão.

_ Edward! O que houve?! – perguntou uma Alice apavorada entrando na sala e indo em direção a Bella.

_ Victoria foi designada para matar Bella por manter um relacionamento com um imortal, e agora eu vou matá-la! – eu disse invadindo sua mente e trazendo a tona as memórias que ela enterrava mais fundo. Quando encontrou o corpo de James, ele estava preso a uma corda pelo pescoço, se enforcou. Ou foi o que eu fiz parecer.

_ Deixe que ela vá Edward, apagarei as memórias desse encontro. Se matá-la chamará mais atenção para você e Bella! – Alice passava as mãos sobre o pulso de Bella, fazendo com que as feridas se fechassem. Qualquer imortal que usasse esse poder ficaria exaurido a ponto de apagar e não acordar por um bom tempo, mas aquela era Alice, a pixel mais forte da face da terra, ela nem deu sinais de cansaço.

_ Ela vai tentar de novo – disse trazendo a tona o enterro de James, quando ela viu seu corpo no caixão e não pode chorar, ou chamaria a atenção dos familiares e amigos ali presentes por derramar lagrimas azuis prateadas.

_ E vamos impedir novamente! – disse já tentando me tirar de perto da Victoria – Bella não iria querer que você se tornasse um assassino Edward! Deixe que eu cuide de Victoria!

_ Eu já sou um assassino, Alice! – disse tirando Victoria daquele transe e fazendo com que começasse a chorar.

_ Não! Você não é! Você não mata por matar, Edward! Você não gosta de fazê-lo! Você mata para ter energia, eu sei disso! Assim como eu protejo Bella para ter energia!

_ Não! Você a protege por que você a ama! – eu gritei, tentando fazê-la entender que éramos diferentes. Eu não podia ficar perto de Bella, teria que deixá-la ou ela morreria. Alice sabia que eu o faria e estava tentando impedir.

_ Assim como você! – ela disse me olhando no fundo dos olhos – se você a deixar, Edward, Bella não precisará de nenhum incentivo de anjos da morte para morrer, ela o fará sozinha, acreditando que você não a ama! Ela morrerá de solidão e tristeza. A melancolia é capaz de fazer qualquer um cair. Até mesmo alguém como Bella!

_ Ela é forte, Alice, e você estará com ela. Você pode protegê-la muito mais do que eu.

_ Eu posso protegê-la fisicamente, Edward, mas seu o coração pertence a você, assim como sua alma. Ela acreditará que apenas na morte poderão ficar juntos!

_ E não é assim?! Eu não posso me relacionar com mortais, Bella será um anjo, eu posso sentir em sua alma! Você não sente nada diferente nela?!

_ Sim, mas isso é porque Bella é a Pedra Negra! – disse Alice se interrompendo e me olhando apavorada. Eu estava em choque. Então era por isso que ela era tão diferente. Era por isso que eu podia ouvir o pensamento das pessoas na rua. Bella me dava esse poder, porque ela pertencia mim, assim como eu pertencia a ela. Se Victoria tentou matá-la através de nossos poderes imortais, certamente também sentiu isso, e ela revelaria a Jane e Alec, seus irmãos. E digamos que eles não eram os anjos da morte mais amáveis do mundo.

_ O que? – eu praticamente berrei para Alice que ainda me olhava apavorada.

Me virei para Victoria, agora mesmo que eu tinha que matá-la. Só havia um pequeno problema, ela não estava mais lá, e eu não sentia mais sua presença imortal.

_ Ela vai contar – disse Alice com os olhos perdidos no futuro.


	11. Conselho

Capitulo 8 - Conselho

Eu estava em choque total e completo. Alice andava de um lado para o outro falando com varias pessoas no celular. Bella ainda não tinha acordado e eu não ia ficar perto dela, eu não tinha forças.

_ Edward! Nós precisamos tirá-la daqui! – Disse Alice segurando meu braço.

Eu não disse nada, apenas segurei Bella no colo e fui para fora da casa. Fomos até um beco e levantamos vôo. Já estava tarde, o que facilitava as coisas para mim, minhas asas negras chamariam muita atenção de dia.

_ Podemos levá-la para Tânia. Ela nos ajudaria a cuidar de Bella, mesmo indo contra as regras.

_ Certo.

Pouco depois que pousamos e entramos na casa de Tânia, Bella acordou. Ela estava desorientada e falava coisas como ruiva linda, amante. Obviamente ela estava com ciúmes de Victoria.

_ Bella, meu amor, estou aqui.

_ Edward? – perguntou ela tentando me alcançar com suas delicadas mãos angélicas. Cheguei mais perto e a abracei.

_ Sim, Bella. Estou aqui.

_ Quem era a ruiva, Edward?

_ Aquela era Victoria, um anjo da morte, ela veio fazer o que eu não fiz.

Bella me olhou apavorada, ela sabia que eu deveria tê-la matado.

_ Ela o fez? – perguntou com medo da minha resposta.

_ Não. Eu e Alice a impedimos só que, Bella... – olhei para Alice, pedindo permissão para lhe contar tudo, Alice assentiu e me mandou um pensamento tranqüilizador. Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com isso de ouvir pensamentos, mas espero que logo me acostumasse – ela vai contar aos seus irmão que você é a Pedra Negra Bella.

Se fez silencio na casa. Tânia não sabia, e eu podia sentir seu choque. Bella me encarava com os olhos confusos.

_ O que é a Pedra Negra, Edward?

_Pedra Negra é a pedra mais cobiçada e mais preciosa entre os imortais, pois ela nos dava poderes especiais, dependendo de cada um e suas características, o poder seria diferente.

Ela me olhou por algum tempo, tentando compreender as minhas palavras.

_ Eu pertenço a você – ela disse compreendendo a importância disso – e a Alice. Vocês dois tem meu coração, mas eu não daria meu coração a Victoria.

Se fez silencio na sala, isso não seria escolha dela.

_ Ela não iria pedir, Bella. Mas ela o teria de qualquer jeito – seus lindos olhos chocolates ficaram assustados e ela não falou nada por algum tempo.

_ E o que acontece agora? – perguntou se encolhendo nos meus braços. Olhei para Alice novamente, ela estava com os olhos perdidos na luz.

_ Ela deve contar aos seus irmãos e...

_NÃO! – gritou Alice – Como ela pode fazer isso?! Eu deveria ter a matado quando tive a oportunidade!

_ O que houve Alice? – perguntei meio desajeitado. Nunca vira Alice com o olhar de medo que se apoderava de seus olhos agora.

_ O Conselho! Ela foi ao Conselho! – eu fiquei completamente assustado, mesmo não pegando seu coração nós seriamos julgados pelos nossos crimes imortais. E Bella pelo seu mortal.

_ Diga que matou Aro, Alice?! Por favor?!

_ Eu nunca mataria um anjo tão poderoso, Edward. Isso traria muita atenção – disse me olhando e tentando me acalmar.

_ O que significa o Conselho? – perguntou Bella. Como nem eu nem Alice tínhamos condição de responder, Tânia explicou.

_ Quando há algum tipo de crime imortal nós o levamos ao Conselho. O crime de Edward foi muito sério. Ele ao cumpriu com seu dever de anjo da morte e está vivendo um romance mortal. Alice protegeu o amor de vocês. O dela é menos grave.

_ Mas por que Victoria foi ao Conselho apenas por que descobriu que eu sou... a Pedra Negra?

_ Por que essa é a única exceção a regra. Ela tem direito de pedir ao Conselho parte dos poderes quando você morrer. E como ela queria agilizar o processo, ela denunciou o crime.

_ O crime de Edward é tão grave assim – perguntou se abraçando mais ao meu corpo.

_ Sim – disse virando o rosto.

_ Qual seria a pena comum?

Ouve um silencio profundo na sala, então eu resondi

_ Minha pena seria a morte.


	12. NA

N/A: Gente por algum motivo desconhecido não estou conseguindo deixar N/A no capitulo okk?! Então vou falar aqui mesmo.

Desculpem a demora, aconteceu muita coisa e amanha mesmo to entrando em prova. Mas muito obrigada pela paciência e pelos reviews, espero que gostem desse capitulo e deixem mais reviews!

Queria dizer também que, embora essa fic seja de twilight, talvez haja algum leitor de VA(vampire academy ou como o livro se chama aqui O Beijo das Sombras) aqui, então resolvi avisar que sábado (17/04) às 14:00h vai ter um evento na saraiva new York, no rio de janeiro. Se tiver alguém interessado, podemos combinar de se encontrar.

Blood Kiss=**


End file.
